listfandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Farm in popular culture
Animal Farm: A Fairy Story is a satirical novella by George Orwell, ostensibly about a group of animals who oust the humans from the farm on which they live. The book was written during World War II and published in 1945. References in popular culture As with Orwell's novel Nineteen Eighty-Four ("1984") references to this novella are frequent in other works, particularly popular music and television series. In music * Bob Dylan's 1965 song, "Ballad of a Thin Man," repeatedly refers to a character named Mr Jones. Dylan is a known fan of the novel, and this may be the origin of the name, though the song itself has little to do with Animal Farm. * The famous quote from the final chapter of the book, in which the animals look "from pig to man" and see no difference was used as the back cover of anarcho-punk band Chumbawamba's second LP, Never Mind The Ballots. * Pink Floyd's 1977 album Animals was partially inspired by Animal Farm. It categorises people as pigs, dogs, or sheep. The songs are all deeply linked with Orwell's Animal Farm. The album cover has an image of Battersea Power Station which is also an image used in the film of 1984. While Animal Farm catalogs the excesses of socialism, Animals does the same regarding capitalism. * Half Man Half Biscuit's song Arthur's Farm was inspired and named after Animal Farm. * Radiohead's song, "Optimistic," on their 2000 album, Kid A, contains the lyrics, "This one dropped a payload/Fodder for the animals/Living on Animal Farm." * In Moxy Früvous's live performances of their cover of the Spider-Man TV theme song, singer Mike Ford often led the chant, "Eight legs good, two legs bad!" * Rappers Dead Prez released a song called "Animal in Man" off their debut LP, Let's Get Free, re-telling the story. * A song on Canadian band Protest the Hero's debut CD A Calculated Use of Sound, called "Red Stars Over the Battle of the Cowshed" is presumably a reference to Animal Farm. * Canadian rapper Buck 65 also used "Four legs good, two legs bad" in a remixed version of his song "The Centaur," found on the ZeD compilation CD Live Off The Floor * Metal band Clutch has a song "Animal Farm" on their self titled album Clutch. * The band Oingo Boingo's song "No Spill Blood" from their Good For Your Soul album (later reprised on Boingo Alive and Farewell) is a reference to the story. * Canadian Musician/Composer Friendly Rich energetically chants the phrase "Four legs are good; two legs are bad" at the end of the song Science Diet on his 2005 album We Need a New F-Word * In the NOFX song 'Wolves in Wolves' Clothing', there is a line stating "We are Animal Farm pigs." *The post-hardcore/metal band Protest the Hero has a song titled "Red Stars Over The Battle Of The Cowshed" on their EP, A Calculated Use of Sound. *The Clash used an image from the movie Animal Farm on their single "English Civil War" . * There is also a popular Dutch rock band named Animal Farm. On television * In an episode of Johnny Bravo ("Aunt Katie's Farm"), Johnny, while dressed in a pig costume, goes crazy and yells, "Four legs good! Two legs bad!" over and over. * In an episode of Sealab 2021, the captain starts a Communistic reign over the station and even buys a large pig named Napoleon (he seems to have read the book but not understand anything from it). * In an episode of Two Pints of Lager and a Packet of Crisps, Animal Farm is parodied as a book called Piggy Goes Oink. * In the first episode of Moral Orel, there is a book in the pile "to burn" clearly labeled "Animal Farm" in all caps. * In an episode of the Australian comedy series CNNNN the network covers the story of a new reality show called Animal Farm, a parody of the reality series Big Brother (hence the use of another Orwell fiction name). * In an episode of X-Men, the character Beast is seen reading a copy of Animal Farm while sitting in a jail cell. The guards, obviously not knowing what the book is all about, teases him and says that he problably "just looks at the pictures." * The Lost episode "Exposé" involves flashbacks with Nikki and Paulo involving an argument with Kate about the handgun case. During this scene, Dr. Leslie Arzt yells at Kate that "The pigs are walking," a reference to Animal Farm where Napoleon and his generals begin to adapt human characteristics and change their oath from "Four legs good, two legs bad" to "Four legs good, two legs better." * In the anime series School Rumble, there is, coincidentally, a pig named Napoleon, possibly reference to the book. In other media * Snowball's Chance, a 2002/03 book by U.S. author John Reed (novelist) updates/parodies Animal Farm in a 9/11 context. The controversial work was criticized by the Orwell estate. * The online game NationStates contains an imaginary pro-bicycle environmental group known as "Two Wheels Good, Four Wheels Bad." * In the comic book series Fables, the second edition (issues 6 to 10) is titled Animal Farm and features a plot line very similar to that of the book. * Dale Grover and John R. Deller, in their textbook Digital Signal Processing and the Microcontroller, explain their choice of notation: "Although we will work a lot with continuous-time signals and systems in this book, we finally decided to stick with the convention that Oppenheim and Schaefer established, which is: 4 legs good, 2 legs bad. No, wait -- that's Orwell's Animal Farm. Make that: Continuous-time frequency: F (Hz) and Ω (rad/sec), Discrete-time frequency: f (dimensionless) and ω (rad)." * In 3001: The Final Odyssey, Frank Poole notes of the future society that it still has some 1000 super-citizens and remarks that it seems that some will always be more equal than others. * The graffiti crew 'Animal Farm' from the Netherlands pay homage by using it as their group's name. Their work can be seen on Netherland's subway and commuter trains, most often with characters of various animals. External links *IMDB — Animal Farm (1954 animated film) *IMDB — Animal Farm (1999 TV film) Animal Farm Popular culture